


How Rule 12 was Broken by Everyone (including Gibbs, but not Ducky)

by damnedifyoudo



Series: Couldn't Live Without You, I Guess [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ducky is done with everyone angsting, Ducky knows all, F/M, Gen, essentially a rewrite of the entire series if Kate didn't die and Ari wasn't a bad guy, how they all get together before the crazy shit happens, prequel fic, the team is really bad at hiding their relationships from Gibbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: This is the story of how everyone (including Gibbs, but not Ducky) broke rule 12.In a world where Kate never died and Ari isn't a bad guy, the MCRT slowly discovers they are all there for a reason: the people they will end up loving the most in the world are all right there with them.A prequel fic in 16 chapters.





	1. No Twilight for Kate (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One of Your Own](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/457934) by Kavi Leighanna. 



> Quotes in italics are lines taken verbatim from the NCIS Season 2 Finale, "Twilight"
> 
> Quotes with apostrophes instead of quotation marks indicate someone speaking on the other side of a phone conversation.

_May 24, 2005_

Special Agent Caitlin Todd stood on the roof of an old warehouse with her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and her partner, Tony DiNozzo. They had just prevented a drone from striking a sailors’ homecoming, and for a split second, Kate thought the fight was over.

Suddenly, Kate spotted a shooter through the roof access door, and her boss was in direct line of fire.

“ _Shooter!_ ” she shouted as she leaped in front of Gibbs and was hit with the bullet.

As soon as she hit the ground, Gibbs and Tony shot multiple times at the perpetrator until they were sure he was dead.

“ _Kate!_ ” Tony called to her in concern as he ran towards her, turning her body so she was laying on her back. Gibbs quickly unzipped her jacket to reveal the bullet was lodged in her Kevlar.

Tony and Gibbs both let out a sigh of relief and Kate opened her eyes.

“ _You okay?_ ” Tony asked.

“ _Ow,_ ” Kate moaned. “ _I just got shot at point-blank range, DiNozzo. What do you think?_ ”

“ _You’re not gonna be going to Pilates class tomorrow?_ ” Tony joked.

Kate groaned as Gibbs and Tony helped her up.

“ _Protection detail’s over, Kate_ ,” Gibbs said.

“ _You did good_ ,” Tony told her, smiling.

Gibbs huffed softly and smiled as well. “ _For once, DiNozzo’s right._ ”

Kate chuckled. “ _Wow. I thought I’d die before I ever heard…_ ”

“Agents! Get down!” a voice yelled.

All three agents looked toward the source of the voice. Before they knew it, Kate was being tackled to the ground as a shot rang out.

Gibbs turned to determine where the shot came from as the mystery man climbed off of Kate. Before the man could even stand up, Gibbs could hear the familiar sound of two guns being drawn. His head snapped back around and there stood Ari Haswari, guns pointed at him by both Tony and Kate, the latter of whom was still on the ground.

Gibbs drew his gun as well as he glared at the perceived terrorist. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t shoot you right now,” he all but growled.

“He just saved one of your agents,” a woman’s voice said.

Tony shifted toward the voice to point his gun at the woman who had joined them. “Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

“My name is Ziva David,” the olive-skinned woman answered. “Ari here is my brother. He is an undercover Mossad agent, as am I.”

“Excuse me?” Gibbs questioned in disbelief, gripping his gun tighter and stepping closer to Ari.

“It is true, Gibbs,” Ari said, putting his hands up defensively. “If you will just let me reach for my badge.”

Gibbs and Tony narrowed their eyes and Kate took the opportunity to stand up as Ari slowly reached into his back pocket. Out of it he pulled a leather-encased badge, which he opened and showed to all three agents.

“See?” he said, handing the badge to Gibbs so he could get a closer look.

“You can even call our father, the director of Mossad, if you refuse to believe him,” Ziva offered.

Gibbs handed the badge to DiNozzo, still not completely convinced. “If you’re undercover, then why have you been targeting me?”

“I went undercover as a hit-man and terrorist to get an Israeli terrorist by the name of Amos Shalev to surface,” Ari explained.

“I don’t recognize that name,” Gibbs said. “Why did this guy pick me?”

“Shalev’s wife and son were killed by a special-ops NCIS team on the ground in Israel 5 years ago during a search for another terrorist,” Ziva continued. “Shalev’s family was an unintended casualty. They lived in a building that exploded during the search.”

“When Shalev came to America looking for revenge, the special-ops team had been disbanded, but the leader of that team looked a lot like you, Gibbs. We believe he only targeted you because he could not get to the real source of his rage,” Ari finished.

“Please, Agent Gibbs,” Ziva said. “This is the truth. Ari never intended to hurt you and he just blew his cover to save the life of Agent Todd. Shalev is still at large and it is now more important than ever that we find him.”

Gibbs gave Ziva and Ari one last glance over and observed the sincerity in their facial expressions. Still, he wasn’t completely convinced.

“DiNozzo, Kate, keep your guns drawn, I want to double check,” Gibbs said as he pulled out his phone.

The two agents nodded while Ziva and Ari simultaneously sighed.

“Abby,” Gibbs called into the phone. “I need you to check something for me.” Gibbs began walking towards the roof door, wanting to get out of any possible line of fire, motioning to the others to follow him. Tony and Kate kept their guns drawn on the other two as they walked.

‘What is it, Gibbs? Is everything okay over there?’

“Who is the director of Mossad?” Gibbs asked.

‘Uh, hold on Gibbs…his name is Eli David.’

“Does he have any children?” he questioned further.

‘I’m not sure hold on…oh, yes, he has three! Oh no one of them died when she was 16.’

Gibbs grunted. “Abby, what are their names?”

‘It’s only showing me one. A Ziva David. The other one is redacted. Gibbs, what is going on?’

“I’ll explain later, Abbs,” he said as he quickly hung up the phone before she could continue. “Okay, you two,” he glanced at Ziva and Ari, “have been vouched for.”

Tony and Kate let out a breath neither realized they had been holding. Tony then handed the badge back to Ari, who slipped it back in his pocket. All three agents holstered their weapons and continued walking down the stairs, the two Mossad officers between them.

Once they reached McGee, still safely perched behind a car, McGee automatically pulled out his weapon before Gibbs could tell him otherwise.

“Stand down, McGee,” Gibbs commanded of his most junior agent.

“Boss?” McGee questioned, gun still pointed at Ari.

“It’s okay, Tim,” Kate assured him. “He actually just saved my life.”

“He’s one of the good guys McGoo. Undercover Mossad. Same with his lovely sister here,” Tony confirmed with a smirk.

Everyone except McGee glared at him while McGee holstered his weapon, confusion still evident on his face.

“No time to explain, McGee, we’ve still got a terrorist to catch,” Gibbs said to him, already taking off towards the vehicle they had arrived in.

McGee followed obediently, in line with the rest of the group, and quickly leaned over to Tony.

“What the hell, Tony?” he whispered.

“Like Gibbs said, Probie, no time to explain. We’ll fill you in later,” Tony repeated as he picked up the pace to walk next to Gibbs.

McGee huffed in frustration but gave up as he trusted his team to fill him eventually. He looked to Kate on his left, taking in her blank facial expression. He knew she was tough, but an attempt on her life must have rattled her at least a little bit.

And that it did. Once safely in the car, Kate felt like she was finally able to breathe normally. As she tried to maintain her composure in front of her teammates and boss, she thought about how her life could have ended only 10 minutes prior.

But she was still here.

Ari Haswari saved her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This series, originally one fic on fanfiction.net titled A Kiss on the Cheek, has been an idea of mine since I was 13 years old. I'm now 21 and have outlined my original idea into a five fic series. I've just finished outlining this first fic (as of 2/18/19) and I'm very excited to continue writing it. 
> 
> This first chapter was actually written over a year ago in January 2018. In celebration of me finally finishing the outline, I've decided to post this chapter. There will be 16 chapters in total, 3 of which I've completed (including this one) and I'm halfway through the fourth.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Another reason I decided to post it is that it doesn't end on any sort of cliffhanger and can be read as a standalone retelling of the end of Twilight. 
> 
> I will not be posting any more chapters until I'm completely done with the story, which I cannot put a timetable on, as I am a full-time college student. However, know this is a story I will never abandon. It's been part of my life for so long that I feel I will never be able to leave it alone until it is finished. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope to be back soon.
> 
> -Sav
> 
> P.S for updates on how fic progress is coming along, I'm eddiediaz-buckley on tumblr!


	2. Welcome to the Team, Ari and Ziva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amos Shalev has finally been caught. The Mossad officers who helped take him down are joining our favorite team.

_ November 7, 2006 _

A year and a half after Ari Haswari saved Caitlin Todd’s life, Amos Shalev’s terrorist network was finally brought down. 

As expected, after Amos Shalev received word that Ari had betrayed him, he went deep underground. After locating and interrogating several of Shalev’s men over a year, Gibbs and the team were able to get a location on Shalev. It took another six months of careful planning and preparation to raid his hideout and put him away for good. 

Kate was extremely grateful for everything Ziva and Ari had done for the team for the past year and was sad that they were now heading back to Tel Aviv. She and Ziva had become fast friends, bonding over their mutual distaste for Tony’s shenanigans. As for Ari, well, she would always be indebted to him for saving her life. He was extremely quick witted and an excellent marksman, and Kate found that every day she felt more drawn to him. 

Kate sighed.  _ Oh well. Who knows what might have happened?  _

Kate walked into the bullpen side-by-side with Tony, pretending to listen him rave about some new movie he was planning on seeing to celebrate Shalev being caught. As they approached their desks, Tony all of a sudden stopped talking, causing Kate to look up in surprise. 

“What, Tony? Find somebody else to annoy…” she trailed off when she noticed the two new desks that joined hers, Tony’s, McGee’s, and Gibbs’s. 

“McGee?” Kate questioned the junior agent, who was sitting at his desk. 

“I’m as clueless as you,” he responded. “Gibbs hasn’t been here yet, so I haven’t been able to ask.” 

Kate scrunched up her face in confusion and Tony shrugged as they both sat down at their desks, waiting for Gibbs to arrive. 

“We don’t need any more agents. I’ve always said we’re the dream team,” Tony said, smirking.

“We do make a pretty good team,” McGee agreed. “You guys have made me a better agent.”

“You guys are okay,” Kate joked, laughing. 

Tony and McGee started laughing as well, only stopping when they saw Gibbs and their new Director, Jenny Shepard, approaching. 

“Boss. Director,” Tony addressed his superiors with a nod to each. He cleared his throat. “I, uh, obviously respect your decision to add two new agents to the Dream Team here, but, also, respectfully, I think Agents Todd and McGee over here would agree when I say we’re doing just fine the way it is.” 

“I know, DiNozzo, that’s what I said,” Gibbs agreed. 

“However, as I told Agent Gibbs, these aren’t just any agents. You know these two very well and have worked with them extensively over the past year and half, and going by what Agent Gibbs has told me, have grown quite fond of them,” the Director explained. 

“Wait, you mean-“ McGee realized. 

“Ari and Ziva are staying?” Kate and Tony finished at the same time. 

Right on cue, the elevator dinged. The doors opened and out walked Ziva and Ari. They waved as they approached the bullpen and their new teammates. Ziva gave the Director a brief hug and Ari shook Gibbs’s hand. 

Meanwhile, Tony’s face broke out into an all-out grin. 

“I thought it was time we have a Mossad liaison officer stationed here in D.C. Now, we have two,” Jenny said. “Welcome to the team, Officers David and Haswari.” 

Everyone chimed in with their own welcome greetings and congratulations as the two new officers got settled at their desks. The Director retreated upstairs and shot a smile in Gibbs’s direction, which he returned. 

_ Maybe this won’t be so bad, after all,  _ Gibbs thought. He looked towards his three agents and two officers, laughing with each other about something DiNozzo said.  _ Yes, everything will be just fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I said I wouldn't post any more until I completely finished the story, but I decided to post this to celebrate the end of the semester. I'm about halfway done this fic and will hopefully be able to get a lot of work done over the summer! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> -Sav


	3. A Little Legal Counseling Couldn't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle Lee joins the team.

_October 30, 2007_

“I miss Kate,” Tony sighed, staring at Kate’s empty desk.

“Wow, you just can’t wait to get rid of me, huh?” Michelle Lee joked from her place by the copier.

A little over two months beforehand, Kate was in a car accident while on an assignment and broke her right leg was crushed. The Director had assigned Special Agent Michelle Lee, from the Legal Department, to be Kate’s temporary replacement while she was on medical leave. While the team missed Kate, they also quickly grew to like Michelle. Her legal advice had proved to be extremely useful on cases, even going so far as to save Tony from losing his job when one case went wrong.

“Remember, Tony, she saved your job six weeks ago. You should not look a gift cow in the mouth,” Ziva said.

Tony scoffed at Ziva’s idiom mistake. “First of all, _sweetcheeks_ , it’s gift _horse_ , not gift _cow._ Second, Agent Lee here knows I owe her my life. Doesn’t mean I can’t miss Kate. She’s easier to tease.”

Michelle laughed as she took a seat at Kate’s desk.

“No wonder I’ve been the butt of your jokes more often in the last two months,” McGee groaned.

“Be grateful, McGee, it just means he likes ya,” Gibbs chimed in, walking in with three coffees in a carrier. McGee rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to his computer.

“Really, boss? _Three?_ That’s a little extreme,” Tony said, standing up and walking towards Gibbs’s desk.

“Hmm, that is a little unusual. Rough morning, Gibbs?” Ziva asked, also approaching Gibbs’s desk from her own.

“They’re not all for me,” Gibbs said, finally sitting down. “One’s for Haswari and the other’s for Kate.”

“Kate? She’s coming back today?” Tony questioned excitedly.

“Yup,” Gibbs answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

This got Michelle’s and McGee’s interests, and the two agents got up and approached Gibbs’s desk to join their teammates.

“That is where my brother is then, yes? Driving Kate here?” Ziva prodded.

“Ziver’s right. Should be here any minute,” Gibbs confirmed, turning away from them, a silent signal for them to move away from his desk.

The team backed away from his desk slightly. Tony was on the verge of jumping up and down, while McGee and Ziva were clearly happy, just a little more subdued. Michelle’s face fell as she realized this was her last day with the team.

“Agent Lee, it’s been wonderful working with you,” McGee said as he went to shake her hand.

“Your advice has been indispensable to us,” Ziva agreed. “Thank you for being a wonderful teammate.” Ziva went to give her a hug, which Michelle accepted, smiling.

“Thank you, guys,” she said. “It has been an honor working on this team. You guys are all so easy to get along with. I wish legal was more like this.” she started back to Kate’s desk to pack up her things.

As she turned around, Ziva softly punched Tony in the arm. He winced and glared at her as she mouthed to him, “say something.” Tony looked over to McGee, who nodded his head in agreement.

“Agent Lee,” Tony began, walking toward her. She turned around at the call of her name. “All joking aside, I really can’t thank you enough. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be out of a job.”

Michelle smiled. “Anything for a team member, Agent DiNozzo. I know if it came down to it, you’d do the same for me.”

Tony smiled and nodded in agreement. Just as he went to say so out loud, he spotted the Director coming towards the bullpen.

“Good morning, Madame Director,” Tony greeted. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Good morning, Agent DiNozzo,” she greeted in returned, giving a nod to Ziva and McGee. “I’ve come to ask why Agent Lee is packing up her things.”

“Agent Todd is returning today,” Gibbs said, without taking his eyes off his paperwork.

“I’m aware,” Jenny said. “I’m the one who authorized her return. But Agent Lee isn’t leaving just because Agent Todd is coming back,” she finished, smiling.

“Wait, really?” Michelle questioned, standing up straighter.

“Agent Lee, you’ve shown to me in these last two months that you are of the utmost value to this team. I believe, at this point, the team would not be able to function without you. Therefore, you are being promoted to Legal Counsel to the Major Case Response Team, effective immediately,” Jenny informed her. Gibbs finally raised his head to look at his team and the Director. The other three team members smiled at the news.

“Wow, that’s incredible, ma’am, thank you so much for this opportunity,” Michelle said excitedly, approaching Jenny to shake her hand.

“It’s well deserved, Agent. Your new desk will be set up by tomorrow,” she gave the team one last smile and nod before motioning to Gibbs to come talk to her. Gibbs got up and the two moved away from the bullpen to talk privately while the four younger agents conversed.

“You didn’t consult me on this,” Gibbs said before Jenny was able to say anything.

“I don’t need your approval, Agent Gibbs,” she said, smirking. “I saw an opportunity and as the director I am authorized to make these decisions.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Jen, I just would have appreciated you telling me beforehand,” Gibbs exclaimed quietly.

“Jethro,” she responded softly. “She’ll make a great permanent addition to your team.” She patted his shoulder lightly and she made her way back up the stairs and into her office.

Before Gibbs could turn around to head back to the bullpen, he heard the familiar sound of the elevator ding. Upon hearing Kate’s laughter, he turned around to greet her.

“Welcome back, Kate,” Gibbs said softly as he met Kate at the entrance to the bullpen and gave her a hug.

“Thanks, Gibbs. It’s good to be back,” she responded.

“What, no hug for me?” Ari asked in mock offense, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I saw you yesterday,” Gibbs replied, chuckling. “Got you both coffees, though.”

“Best boss ever,” Ari said, going to grab the coffee from Gibbs’s desk. The rest of the team laughed.

“We have good news,” Ziva stated as she hugged Kate.

“Agent Lee is staying on as official Legal Counsel to the team,” McGee finished as he also hugged Kate.

“Really? That’s great!” Kate exclaimed. She gave Tony a quick hug before approaching Michelle. “I look forward to working with you, Agent Lee.”

“The feeling is mutual, Agent Todd. I’ve heard nothing but good things,” Michelle agreed. They shook hands.

“This calls for celebration tacos,” Ari said from his desk.

“We _just_ had breakfast, Haswari,” Kate said, exasperated.

“When are you not thinking about food?” Ziva teased.

“Hey now, why are you guys dissing tacos? This guy has a great idea,” Tony said, walking over to Ari and giving him a fist bump.

“Save it for later,” Gibbs said, hanging up his desk phone which no one realized had ever rang. “We’ve got a dead Marine in Laurel. Gear up.”

The team immediately moved into action. Everyone quickly grabbed their weapons and other equipment from their desks and started to move towards the elevator.

“Ready to get back into it?” Tony asked Kate as they walked side-by-side to the elevator.

“Absolutely,” Kate replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Some notes:
> 
> -Amanda does exist in this universe but Michelle's parents are still alive! So the events of "Cloak" and "Dagger" will not occur.  
> -You know how there are cubicle-like walls by McGee's desk in canon and there's still desks behind those? Pretend the walls aren't there and that's where Michelle's and Ari's desks are. Kate, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs all have their desks as in canon for Seasons 1 and 2. Ziva's desk is across from McGee's and there is no tech station there. Michelle's desk is next to McGee's and Ari's is next to Ziva's.   
> -I should be updating more regularly now because it's summer time and I can write more often.   
> -Next chapter is the Jibbs get-together so stay tuned!
> 
> -Sav


	4. We're Not in Paris Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Gibbs give it another shot.

_November 27, 2007_

“Wait a second – McGoo, stop talking,” Tony interrupted McGee.

McGee scoffed. “C’mon, Tony, what do you –“

“Shh,” Tony cut him off again. “Who is that over there with the director?”

McGee, and Kate, who had joined them for their coffee run, looked over in the same direction as Tony.

“They look awfully cozy,” Kate observed, raising an eyebrow.

The Director stood outside a Starbucks across the street from when Tony, McGee, and Kate were getting coffee. She was talking and laughing with a man and they were clearly flirting with one another. The man was quite tall and was wearing a nice suit, from what they could tell, and had short, well-groomed brown hair. As the three agents observed, the man eventually looked over their way.

“Does he look familiar to you guys?” Tony mused. “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

“You know, Tony, for once, I agree with you,” McGee said.

Kate hummed in agreement. “I think we should tell Gibbs.”

“Oh no, no, no. Not just yet. We gotta talk to Abby to see how to approach Gibbs without him giving us the head-slap of the century,” Tony said, as he picked up the tray of coffees from the pick-up counter.

McGee followed suit by picking up the rest of their order and the three agents left the coffee shop to head back to the office. Kate quickly snapped a picture on her cell phone on the way out.

~~**~~

When Tony, McGee, and Kate got off the elevator on the third floor of their building, Tony quickly looked around for Gibbs.

“Oh good, Gibbs isn’t here,” he said as he walked into the bullpen, McGee and Kate right behind him.

“Is something wrong, Tony?” Ziva questioned. Ari and Michelle also looked up from their desks, confused.

“Conference room, now,” Tony said. The team then followed him to the elevator, knowing exactly what he meant.

“What’s going on DiNozzo?” Ari asked.

“We’ll explain in a minute,” McGee answered for him.

“But first, we need Abby and Jimmy,” Kate said.

The six agents took the elevator down to Abby’s lab, where Abby and Jimmy were analyzing results from a recent case.

“Perfect, you’re both here!” Kate exclaimed as she walked into the lab. “C’mon, emergency meeting.”

“What? What’s wrong? Is everybody okay? Where’s Gibbs?” Abby started rambling, as she took Jimmy by the arm and followed Kate back to the elevator.

Kate simply gave her a look that said “calm down” as they entered the elevator. Shortly after the doors closed, Tony hit the emergency stop button.

“Tony, will you please tell us what the hell is going on?” Ziva asked, clearly a little peeved.

Everybody else looked to Tony as well, waiting for an explanation.

“We saw the director with a man across from our favorite coffee spot,” Tony said.

“Yes, and?” Michelle asked.

“The three of us had a bad feeling about it,” Kate offered.

“A _Gibbs gut_ feeling,” McGee clarified.

Everyone instantly looked concerned.

“Any idea who he could be?” Ari asked.

“No. But I snapped a picture. Here,” Kate said, pulling out her cell phone to show the group. Everyone passed the cell phone around, getting a closer look.

“Anyone recognize him?” Tony asked after everyone had seen it.

The team all voiced various versions of “no,” looking at each other to see if there was anyone whose answer differed.

“Do you think we should look into this? He gives me, how do you all say it, the hibbie jibbies?” Ziva said, gesturing as she tried to think of the American expression.

“ _Heebie jeebies,_ ” Tony corrected. “And yes, we should. And then we should present what we find to Gibbs. I just wanted to consult with all of you first to see if you recognized him. And Abby,” he turned to her to address her directly. “As Gibbs’s favorite, I need you to help me break it to him.”

Abby straightened up. “Yes, sir,” she said in a slightly joking manner, saluting Tony.

“We should all be there,” Michelle said. “Let him know we are all having a similar bad feeling.”

The group nodded in agreement, except for Jimmy.

“I don’t get it,” he admitted, shaking his head. “How do you guys know he’s bad news just by looking at a picture?”

“It’s a special agent instinct, Palmer,” Ari said. “It’s just something you develop over the years.”

“And because we work with Gibbs, we all have our own patented _Gibbs gut,_ ” Kate added, smiling a little.

Palmer, although still a little confused, hummed in understanding.

The elevator fell silent for a moment, and they all just stared blankly at each other.

“SO,” Ari said loudly, breaking everybody from their reverie. “When and how are we doing this?”

“Leave that to me,” Abby said determinedly, once again standing up straighter, holding her head high.

They all looked at her for a moment before nodding in agreement. Tony then switched the elevator back on, letting Jimmy and Abby back into her lab. The rest of them tried to act casual when they got off in the bullpen, but failed to do so, as Gibbs looked at them suspiciously and shook his head.

“What the heck was that about?” he asked no one in particular.

The team tried to conceal their nervousness as they all looked at each other from their desks, which they had returned to.

“Uh, nothing, boss,” Tony said, electing to speak for the group. “Just had to address something.”

“Is this about the case?” Gibbs questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh,” Tony began, not knowing what else to say.

Everyone else looked at each other, trying to communicate what to do with just their eyes, and failed miserably.

“We are…” McGee started.

“Planning a surprise party!” Ziva blurted.

Gibbs sighed and decided to ignore the rest of them looking panicked. “For?”

“Jimmy!” Kate supplied.

“Yes, he…finally passed his night class!” Ari said.

“Since when is Palmer taking a night class?” Gibbs asked as he put his pen down and looked towards Ari.

“He was taking a class on self-defense!” Michelle made-up quickly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, seeing that his team was terrible at lying to him, and got up to leave the bullpen.

“When you all are ready to tell me what actually happened, I’ll be in MTAC,” he said as he walked away.

The younger agents all let out a collective sigh of relief when Gibbs was safely up in MTAC.

“That was a mess,” Ari said.

“Ya think?” Tony responded snarkily, at the same time Ziva leaned over and smacked her brother on the back of the head, Gibbs style.

After looking at each other once more, this time in defeat, they all sat down at their desks as they began their research on the mystery man and waited for a plan from Abby.

~~**~~

A few hours later, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk, pretending to work. To his left, he could see McGee was _actually_ doing work and couldn’t believe he could focus on work in a time like this. Across from him, Kate looked engrossed in some file, but she was twirling her hair, a telltale sign she was bored and not actually that focused on the task at hand. On the other side of the bullpen, it sounded like Ziva was on a personal call, as she was speaking Hebrew, and based on the occasional wince from Ari, who appeared to be going through emails, it was not good. According to plan, Michelle was up in MTAC, making sure Gibbs came out alone. In the reflection of his computer screen, he could see Jimmy getting into position beside the stairs, acting as a lookout for the Director.

As he went to go open Tetris to start a game, Abby stormed into the bullpen, saluting Tony, which was the agreed upon signal.

“Albatross! Albatross!” he whispered, alerting the other agents.

As Tony, Kate, McGee, Ziva, Ari, and Abby gathered in front of the monitors between Tony and McGee’s desks, Gibbs walked out of MTAC with Michelle close behind him.

Michelle saluted subtly, making sure Gibbs didn’t see it, letting the other agents know they were in the clear.

As Gibbs walked into the bullpen with Michelle, the other agents made it look like they were discussing a case, but Gibbs instantly knew this was just a ruse.

“Okay, what the hell is going on with my team today?” Gibbs half-yelled, throwing his hands up. “And Abby, what part do you and Jimmy have in this?”

Jimmy could be seen looking embarrassed from his position by the stairs and Abby huffed in discontent. “Gibbs! We have something to tell you!”

“What?” He said, a little quieter, but still clearly annoyed.

Abby went to Gibbs and guided him closer to the monitors while Tony clicked, and a picture of the mystery man appeared on the screen. “Don’t be mad okay? We’re just worried,” Abby said.

“Meet Petty Officer Bryce Benjamin St. John. McGee, Kate, and I saw him with the Director this morning.” Tony explained.

Gibbs eyed the picture suspiciously as his team continued.

“Or probably known to the Director as Robert Connelly, which is the name on the credit card he used this morning at a Starbucks on New Jersey Ave,” McGee continued, taking the clicker from Tony and bringing up pictures of the Starbucks in question and the receipt.

“Why do I know the name Bryce Benjamin St. John?” Gibbs asked, visibly agitated.

“He was a suspect in one of our old cases, boss,” Tony picked back up. “From 2002, right after I joined NCIS.”

“According to yours and Tony’s case files, he was the suspect in the murder investigation of Ensign Kyle Murphy, but he had an alibi,” Ziva read off of a file she was holding.

“Apparently you told him to stay in the area in case you had more questions, but he fell off the grid,” Kate said.

“I remember him,” Gibbs said. “We never found the killer.”

“St. John’s alibi was that he was at home watching TV with his dog at the time of the murder. A neighbor confirmed seeing him inside,” Tony recalled.

“This was before the Director’s time,” Ari stated. “She probably had no idea she was putting herself in danger.”

Gibbs put his head in his hands while the team looked at him, waiting for a response. No one saw Jimmy frantically waving from the side of the staircase, trying to signal that the Director was coming.

“Is there something going on that I need to know about?” the Director called out as she descended the staircase.

Everyone looked up in surprise, except for Gibbs, who looked like he was about to rip someone’s head off. Upon noticing Gibbs’s expression, Tony’s eyes widened, and he motioned to the team to back away slightly.

“What were you thinking, Jen?” Gibbs yelled as the Director walked into the bullpen.

“Excuse me?” she scoffed.

“Flirting with some random guy you’ve just met? Someone who could put you in danger?” Gibbs’s voice grew louder as he approached her.

“What the hell are you talking about?” she raised her voice as well. “And how is who I choose to speak to while getting coffee any of your business?”

 “It’s my business when it puts you in danger, Jen!” Gibbs continued to shout. The younger agents, Abby, and Jimmy, who had joined the group, looked on in disbelief.

“I repeat, what are you talking about? How is talking to a man at a coffee shop putting me in danger?” the Director asked heatedly.

Gibbs barely suppressed his rage as he pointed at the screen. “This man is a suspected murderer, Jen! You need to watch who you’re talking to!”

“Agent Gibbs!” she screamed. “You are out of line! And that’s _Director_ to you,” she snarled and then leaned in closer to him. “We will finish this later,” she muttered furiously.

The Director shot Gibbs one last glare before retreating to her office. In the sudden silence, Tony noticed that the entire office had been interrupted by the boss vs. boss screaming match.

Gibbs said nothing as he walked out of the bullpen and disappeared into the elevator.

“Uh,” Ari mumbled.

The rest of them stood with their mouths practically hanging open, waiting for the bullpen to resume business as usual.

They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

“I got nothing,” Tony finally said, breaking the half-circle they had formed and walking back to his desk. His coworkers all followed suit, with Abby and Jimmy going back downstairs, feeling shocked at what they had just seen.

As everybody seemed to get back to work, Tony began to wonder if he had ever seen his boss and the Director have that big of a fight. He decided that no, he hadn’t, and wondered if he should have even brought it up.

~~**~~

Abby hadn’t ever seen Gibbs this mad. And she was scared. So scared that she braved the trip to autopsy to talk to Ducky, the only one who had missed the big blowout, 3 days afterwards.

St. John ended up not being much of a threat. He _was_ guilty of something – selling Navy secrets and money laundering – but not murder. It turned out he had no idea who the Director was and that she had a connection to NCIS. He simply saw a woman he found attractive and wanted to talk to her.

Regardless of this revelation, Gibbs was still mad and completely overreacting, in Abby’s opinion. She understood that he was scared someone he cared about was in danger – he’d acted the same way when she herself had been in danger in the past – but it was _never_ to this extent.

Abby was explaining her thoughts to Ducky as he finished an autopsy. “I just don’t get it Ducky. He was just so _mad_. I wish you had been there to see it, so you would know just how mad he was, cause honestly, I don’t think I can describe it. His face was basically a tomato and he and the Director were _screaming_ so loud I’m surprised you didn’t hear it down here.” Abby let out a huff of air. “And he won’t let it go! Not even after we proved the guy didn’t even know who she was! There was no threat! And the Director is tough. She can take care of herself.” Abby crossed her arms as she finished ranting and pouted her lips.

Ducky waited a moment to ensure she was finished speaking. “Abigail,” he began, “I do wish I was there, so I could properly assess the situation, but at the same time, I’m glad I wasn’t, considering how bad you all have said it was. I can only think of one reason why Jethro would react in this way and that’s…well, I’m not sure I should tell you.” Ducky avoided Abby’s gaze as he put down his instruments.

“Ducky!” Abby pouted. “You can’t just say that and not tell me what it is!”

Ducky took a deep breath. “Alright then, but I’m sure Jethro wouldn’t appreciate you telling me this, so it goes no further than this room.”

Abby symbolically zipped her lips and nodded so Ducky would go ahead.

“When Gibbs and the Director were partners back in the 90s, I believe they had a _very_ close relationship,” Ducky raised his eyebrows, emphasizing _very_.

Abby stared at him for a second before realizing what he was implying. “Ohhhhh. Wait, really? That’s crazy! Gibbs and the Director?” She hummed in thought.

“He’s always had a thing for redheads,” Ducky mumbled to himself.

“What, Ducky?” Abby questioned.

“Oh, nothing, dear, I was just saying I wonder if there are any residual feelings of that closeness. Feelings that would explain this overreaction.” Ducky said, going back to his work.

“Well, this _does_ make sense now.” She paused. “Thanks, Ducky! You’re the best!” She blew him a kiss as she got up and walked out the door to return to her lab. Whatever Gibbs’s feelings, she hoped he would be over it soon, as she hadn’t gotten a Caf-Pow! since this whole thing went down and she was starting to go through withdrawal.

~~**~~

Not 30 minutes later, Ducky was finishing up the autopsy, chuckling when thinking of his conversation with Abby. She really was such a good friend, always thinking of others and how she could help them and hurting along with them when she couldn’t.

He was just shutting the compartment where his latest body was being stored when Gibbs rushed in. Before he could even turn around, Gibbs started talking.

“I don’t know how to explain it to her, Duck.”

“Whatever do you mean, Jethro? Are you referring to the Director?” he asked, turning around to face Gibbs.

“She doesn’t know that…I…can’t let anything happen to her,” Gibbs admitted, looking down and seeming embarrassed at showing emotion.

“Ahh,” Ducky said. “So, my suspicions were correct then. Being around her again has brought old feelings back to the surface, has it not?”

Gibbs sighed. “I can’t say you’re wrong, Duck.”

Ducky nodded. “Well, then, Jethro, I suggest telling the Director what you are feeling before this fight of yours gets any worse. From what I heard, it was _quite_ the doozy.”

Gibbs nodded his head slightly. “Thanks, Duck. Don’t know if I can do that right now though.” He started walking out the door as quickly as he came in.

“You never know, she might feel the same way!” Ducky shouted as his friend left.

“Oh, dear,” Ducky mused to himself. “I really have played quite the counselor today. Perhaps a treat is in store for all this advice I’ve doled out.” Ducky smiled to himself as he grabbed his coat and hat off the hooks by the door. As he left and got in the elevator he thought about getting his mother’s favorite take out and bringing it home to her. After all, why not share his treat with someone he loves?

~~**~~

In spite of what Ducky may have thought, Gibbs _did_ think about going to Jen’s and apologizing to her. He had gotten as far as her driveway before deciding he couldn’t do it, not today at least.

Now, he was predictably working on something in his basement. His latest project, a canoe, was nearly finished. His mind registered the sound of his front door opening and he sighed as he knew whoever it was would find him in his usual workspace and interrupt him.

He was sanding one of the oars when Jenny entered the basement and started to descend the stairs.

“How dare you!” she shouted, practically stomping the rest of the way down the stairs.

Gibbs huffed in exasperation and dropped his project on the workbench. “You really want to do this again?”

“You’re damn right I do,” she said as she stopped only a few feet in front of him. “You made a huge scene at the office. What’s terrible is that I can’t say I’m surprised, and I know it isn’t the last time you’ll do it. I just can’t believe you would insinuate that I can’t take of myself. You know better.”

And he did, really. He thought of their time in Paris. She was one hell of an agent. Extremely athletic and agile and sharper than a tack. He trusted her with his life. He remembered the connection they had: it was instant. As soon as they first met he knew she would cause trouble in his life. It was only a matter of time before they connected on an intimate level.

“Well, do you have anything to say for yourself, Jethro?”

He looked up at her and the expression on her face made his steely façade dissipate. She was angry, clearly, but more hurt than anything. Hurt that her former partner and lover did not trust her to do her job and sniff out danger when it was present.

Jenny noticed the change on Gibbs’s face. “Jethro?” she questioned, a worried tone creeping into her voice. She moved closer to him to get a better look at his expression.

“You don’t understand, Jen,” he said quietly, with a rough edge to his voice.

Jenny crossed her arms. “I don’t understand what? Enlighten me, Jethro.”

“You, putting yourself in danger? That’s not okay,” Gibbs said, raising his voice slightly. “I just,” he paused and looked away from Jenny. “If something ever happened to you, I would…”

Jenny’s eyes widened in surprise and she tilted her head to look up at him. “You what, Jethro?”

Gibbs hadn’t realized he had moved even closer to her within the last minute or so. There she was again, in front of him, looking so vulnerable. He suddenly remembered how long it had been since he had truly seen her, past her Director face that she put on every day, past the wall she had put up since Paris.

“Aw what the hell,” he muttered, before closing the small gap between them and kissing her.

A small gasp came from Jenny, but she clearly wasn’t protesting. Before he knew it, he was being pushed up against his workbench as their lips locked together again and again and her hands came to rest around his neck.

“I’ve missed this, Jethro,” she said as she pulled back slightly, a smile on her lips. “Doesn’t mean you’re forgiven though.”

He chuckled. “Oh, yeah? How can I make it up to you then?” His hands moved to rest on her hips.

“I can think of a few ways,” she replied before diving back in for another kiss.

He hadn’t pictured his night ending with sex in the canoe, but who was he to complain? Although he wasn’t looking forward to telling Ducky, as he would _definitely_ gloat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there y'all,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one. This was a really fun chapter to write! It's a lot longer than the previous chapters and most chapters will be more like this one from here on out. 
> 
> Next up is a lot of Ducky's thoughts on the Jibbs situation. Stay tuned! 
> 
> -Sav


	5. Ducky Isn't Blind...Yet

_January 15, 2008_

Ducky was beginning to wonder if his team took him for a fool.

About a month and a half ago, Gibbs had come to Ducky for advice. Could he even call it that though? Gibbs was in autopsy for all of 2 minutes before storming back out again. Ducky had only said that Gibbs should tell the Director how he felt. There was no use in having an argument if all it was about was Gibbs being overprotective and worried. And although Gibbs had said he wasn’t sure he’d be able to tell the Director right away, Ducky knew he had probably done it soon after that, if not that very night.

Gibbs was normally extremely good at keeping things hidden when he needed too. His subordinates certainly hadn’t noticed a change. Ducky, however, was different. He had been on this Earth for a long time – he _was_ turning 65 this year, after all – and he prided himself on being perceptive. Perceptive enough to notice the small differences in Gibbs and the Director when they returned to work the following Monday after Gibbs had stormed into autopsy. His face hadn’t been quite as steely, first of all. There had been a softness to it that Ducky hadn’t seen in a long time. Gibbs’s posture was impeccable most of the time, his time in the Marine Corps most likely instilling that in him, but his posture had been even better than that, if that was possible. Ducky also noticed an extra coffee cup in his trash can. Low on energy? Ducky knew exactly why. This behavior lasted for weeks afterward and Ducky wondered if Gibbs was going to tell him any time soon.

He didn’t get to see the Director as much, but he noticed changes in her too. She too had a softness to her expression that he hadn’t ever seen in the time he’d known her. She was also putting more effort into how she styled her hair. Instead of just throwing it up in a ponytail or leaving it to hang naturally, she had been curling her hair quite often and putting it up into more intricate hairstyles. She also seemed to be spending more time observing the team directly, as she had been in autopsy more times in the past month and a half than she had in the last 6 months.

This was all stuff that the rest of team hadn’t seemed to notice. Ducky knew he would know if they suspected anything, as Jimmy or Abby probably would have said something to him about Gibbs or the Director’s change in behavior. Abby did comment on the change in Gibbs’s mood about a week after she had come in to speak with him, but other than that there was nothing else out of his younger counterparts.

Speaking of his assistant though, he wondered if Jimmy was ever going to tell him about the relationship he had with Michelle. He knew there was something going on there and was a little offended that Jimmy hadn’t told him. He just prayed to whatever God may be out there that he would never catch them in autopsy, because he _knew_ they had been doing their business in the office somewhere.

He was just on his way out for the day when Gibbs joined him in the elevator. Shortly after the doors closed, Gibbs flicked the emergency switch and the elevator halted.

“Is there something you’d like to talk about, Jethro?” Ducky asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, Duck, I do,” he responded. “I’m assuming you know about Jen and I?”

“Of course, Jethro. I’m not blind…yet,” he laughed.

“I know, Duck,” Gibbs laughed along with him. “The team hasn’t picked up on anything, have they?”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so. I’m assuming Abby would have come to me if her and the others felt like anything was off,” Ducky assured him.

Gibbs nodded his head slightly in agreement and smiled before switching the elevator back on. Ducky chuckled again and when the elevator opened on the ground floor, they both exited and headed to the parking lot.

“Good night, Duck,” Gibbs called out as he broke off to head to his car.

“Good night, Jethro,” Ducky called back.

Ducky wondered how long it would be before Gibbs would tell his team. He had no idea that it would be almost 2 years from now and that there would be 3 more relationships that would form among the team members before that point even came.

~~**~~

“He already knows,” Gibbs said as he entered his house. Jenny was already there, curled up on his couch reading a book.

“Does he now?” she asked, closing the book and looking up at Gibbs. “Well, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, the man is very perceptive.”

“That he is,” Gibbs agreed, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips.

“Does your team suspect?” she asked, getting up and following him to the kitchen.

“Ducky says he doesn’t think so. Thinks one of them would’ve said something to him if they did,” he said. He went to get something out of the fridge, but Jenny pushed it closed again before he could get anything out. “What, I can’t eat?” He turned around to face her.

The playful smile she had on her face said it all. “I have something else in mind,” she said softly, getting right up in his face.

Gibbs smiled as he hoisted her up on his waist and started kissing her as they made their way to his bedroom upstairs. Food could wait. This absolutely couldn’t.

~~**~~

Jenny trusted Ducky and knew he wouldn’t tell the rest of the team, but still, she felt she needed to talk to him about her and Gibbs’s relationship. The last month and a half had been wonderful, and she really enjoyed coming home to Gibbs most days. And the sex was just as incredible as she remembered. She just wanted to make sure that nothing was going to compromise that. It was still much too early to tell Gibbs’s team, since technically he was breaking one of his own rules. She knew Mr. Palmer and Agent Lee were as well, but it seemed like Jethro was letting that slide for now. He better by this point, as saying something now would be a bit hypocritical.

It was still early when she made her way down to autopsy. She had left before Gibbs did that morning, giving him a quick kiss as she headed out the door. She still couldn’t believe that they had found each other again, and figured that Ducky picking up on that happiness was what lead him to the conclusion that they were together.

Ducky looked up as soon as the doors to autopsy swooshed open. “Good morning, Madame Director! What brings you down here this early in the morning?”

“Mr. Palmer isn’t here yet, is he?” she asked instead of answering his question.

“No, my dear, he isn’t. Is something wrong?” he asked.

“Oh, no, just wanted to make sure this conversation didn’t have an audience,” she assured him. “Jethro told me last night you know about us.”

“I sure do. In fact, I’ve known for quite a while now,” he admitted, chuckling softly.

Jenny smiled. “Oh really, and how long is that?”

“Since the first week of December. Right after your big fight with Jethro,” he said.

“So, you’ve known pretty much the whole time then,” she laughed. “I went to his house that weekend and he told me why he had overreacted and well, I think can you figure out where things went after that.” She blushed slightly.

“Yes, my dear, I figured as much,” he affirmed as he moved to his desk and started to prep for the day.

“I’m hoping you will keep this between us,” Jenny said, stepping closer to Ducky.

Ducky turned his head to address her. “Of course, Director. Quite frankly, it isn’t anybody else’s business.”

“I’m glad you see it that way, Dr. Mallard,” she said.

“If you ever need any advice, I think I can be of some service, considering I’ve known Jethro for so long,” Ducky offered.

“You know, I might just take you up on that one day,” Jenny said. “Thank you, Ducky,” she continued as she turned around to leave.

“You’re welcome, Director!” she heard him say as walked out the doors.

 _Oh, yes, everything will be just fine,_ she thought to herself as she got in the elevator. Her and Gibbs would continue their relationship and she would have someone to come to if Gibbs was being his usual stubborn self. She couldn’t wait to get back home to Gibbs tonight and let him know how much she liked being back in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all. School just started back up but I will be challenging myself to write at least 200 words a day on the days I don't have work, so hopefully, I can make some good progress. Stay tuned!
> 
> Next up: a certain two people get caught in autopsy...


	6. Autopsy Shouldn't Be Used for That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Jimmy get caught in autopsy, and it almost destroys their relationship. Enter Gibbs to save the day.

_April 15, 2008_

Jimmy Palmer was many things, but subtle was not one of them.

Which is why when Michelle came down to autopsy on a Tuesday morning, he was _very_ glad to be alone. Dr. Mallard had stepped out to talk to Gibbs and the Director, which meant Jimmy was alone in autopsy, giving it a good cleaning. They had been quite overloaded with cases as of late, so it really needed one. He had been hard at work for about half an hour when Michelle walked in, causing him to immediately blush.

_Control yourself, James. What if someone else is with her?_

“Oh, uh, hello, Agent Lee,” he stammered. “What brings you down to autopsy?” He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Relax, Jimmy,” she said as she approached him. “It’s just me.” Jimmy visibly let out a breath. “Where’s Ducky?”

“Talking to Agent Gibbs and the Director somewhere,” Jimmy answered. “What can I do for you?” He set down the broom he had been using to sweep against one of the autopsy tables.

Michelle’s eyes went dark. “Oh, I think you know, _James,_ ” she said in a much lower tone than before.

“Really? Here?” Jimmy again blushed furiously and started backing up as Michelle got closer to him.

Michelle said nothing as she continued to get close to Jimmy, eventually backing him up against a wall and leaning against him slightly. “That’s a closet over there, right?” She asked, nodding her head in the direction of the closet.

“Uh, yeah,” Jimmy responded, nerves starting to dissipate as he got into it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

“Think we could use it?” Michelle pushed off him slightly so she could cup her hand over his dick and squeeze.

Jimmy’s eyes fluttered as Michelle continued to gently squeeze. He could barely get out a quiet “yes” before Michelle practically dragged him into the closet.

As soon as the closet door was closed Michelle’s lips were on Jimmy’s and she moved to take his shirt off.

“What’s gotten into you?” Jimmy asked as he complied with his shirt being taken off.

“Missed you,” she responded as she pulled her own blazer off. She pushed him slightly so he was backed against a wall and began kissing him again. Both started breathing harder as they continued kissing and they barely came apart when she pulled off her own shirt.

_So, we’re back on then? Okay…_

Jimmy suddenly grabbed Michelle by the waist and turned them around, pinning her against the wall instead. “So, we’re doing this again, huh?”

Michelle, startled but pleased, just smiled and nodded as she let out a breath.

Jimmy smiled in return and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

_Oh, yeah, we’re back on alright._

~~**~~

“Where’s Lee?” Ziva asked as she arrived back in the bullpen and sat down at her desk across from McGee.

McGee looked up from his computer to glance at Michelle’s empty desk. “I’m not sure,” he said, turning to Ziva.

“Ask your brother,” Tony said, giving a quick nod towards Ari’s desk.

Ari was _clearly_ completely absorbed in something and was not paying attention. When Ziva raised her eyebrows in question, Kate chuckled.

“He’s been like that since you left. We have no idea what he’s doing,” she remarked.

Ziva grinned devilishly as she put down her bag and approached her brother’s desk. _This will be my payback for Norfolk._ She moved slowly so that her lips were right beside his right ear. “היי פאקינג,” she whispered.

Ari jumped up out of his seat and turned around quickly, causing the rest of the team to laugh. When he registered what had happened, he glared at Ziva. “לעזאזל, חרא קטן _,”_ he sneered, sitting down again and dramatically turning his back to her.

Kate laughed loudly at Ari’s actions causing Ziva to laugh again as well. “Oh, c’mon, Ari, you kind of deserved that. Don’t you remember the last time we were in Norfolk and you tried to scare her?”

Ari turned his chair back around to face his teammates. “Wasn’t her putting me on the ground enough revenge?”

Ziva chuckled and patted her brother on the cheek lightly. “That was just a reflex,” she claimed, smiling. “Anyway, where’s Agent Lee?” She sat on the corner of his desk, making herself at home.

“How should I know?” Ari responded.

“She _is_ your partner, is she not?” Ziva implored.

Ari frowned. “ _Yes,_ but that does not mean I know where she is at all times.” He turned his back to Ziva again, getting back to whatever it was he was doing before that had him so enthralled.

_Fine, guess I’ll have to go look for her myself._

“Well, I need to speak with her about something, so I will go look for her downstairs,” Ziva said as she began to walk out of the bullpen.

“Ooo, you want some company?” Tony asked excitedly as he jumped out of his seat.

Ziva stopped for a moment. _I suppose it wouldn’t hurt._ “Fine,” she said out loud, beckoning Tony to come along.

Tony grinned and walked quickly to catch up with her. “So, what did you need to talk to Michelle for, _Zi-va_?” He drew out her name in the way he knew annoyed her.

_Although, maybe I like it a little bit._

“You’ll see, Tony,” she said flirtatiously.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows and continued to prod her as they made their way downstairs.

~~**~~

Ducky smiled as he made his way back down to autopsy. He has just been up in the Director’s office talking to her and Gibbs. The conversation was work-related, but he just couldn’t help but be happy for his two dear friends. Although they were nothing but professional at work, he could still notice that they were much more relaxed when they were together. Considering what both had gone through in the past, Ducky was thrilled that his friends had found each other again and that things seemed to be going well.

When the autopsy doors swooshed open, Ducky immediately noticed his assistant was nowhere to be found. “Mr. Palmer?” he called out.

Ducky then heard a familiar voice say “oh shit” from the direction of the supply closet. _Oh dear, I was afraid this would happen eventually._

~~**~~

Tony and Ziva had just stopped by Abby’s lab to see if Michelle was there. After having no luck, they made their way down one more floor to autopsy. As they stepped off the elevator, they heard Ducky speaking.

“ _Mr. Palmer. Agent Lee. I suggest you wrap up what you are doing and come out at once._ ”

Tony grinned and had to keep himself from laughing. “Uh, Ziva, I think we found her.”

Ziva shot Tony a look before walking into autopsy to see Ducky standing in the middle of the room facing the supply closet. “Ducky, what is going on?” she asked.

“I’m afraid I’ve just caught Mr. Palmer and Agent Lee doing their dirty business in my autopsy!” he said the last bit a little louder so he knew the two people in question would hear.

_“I told you it was a bad idea!”_

_“It’s not that big of a deal, Jimmy!”_

_“Yes, it is! Dr. Mallard’s gonna rip me a new one and Agent Gibbs is gonna kill you!”_

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, Tony trying not to laugh and Ziva in disbelief.

Ducky cleared his throat loudly to get their attention once more. “That’s _enough_! Both of you come out here at once.”

The door opened and out stepped Michelle and Palmer. Michelle’s hair was a mess and her clothes were disheveled while Palmer had lipstick all over his face and neck and his glasses were crooked.

Tony could no longer hold back his laughter and let out a little snort. Seeing the state of her friends, Ziva couldn’t help it and let out a little giggle as well.

Ducky turned around and glared at them. “You two are _not_ helping. Could you _please_ go get Gibbs?”

“Of course, Ducky,” Tony said, still suppressing a smile. He grabbed Ziva’s arm and led her back towards the elevator.

“ _As for you two...”_ they heard Ducky say as the elevator doors closed.

“Can you believe that just happened?” Tony asked Ziva excitedly.

“I will admit, Tony, I had my suspicions, but I did not think they would be foolish enough to get caught,” she said. “Gibbs will not be happy.”

“And did you see how pissed Ducky was?” Tony pointed out. “Man, they are really in for it.”

Ziva nodded in agreement. “I tell McGee and Ari and you tell Kate?”

“Can’t we just tell them all together? They should all be in the bullpen,” Tony argued.

“But what if Gibbs is there?” Ziva warned. “He will not be amused we are telling everyone.”

“Good point,” Tony said as the elevator dinged and the doors opened on the third floor. “Well, guess we’ll see in about 5 seconds.”

Tony and Ziva exited the elevator and practically ran into the bullpen. Upon noticing Gibbs’ absence, Tony blurted out quietly: “Ducky just caught Palmer and Lee getting it on in autopsy.”

Kate gasped and stood up from her desk, immediately approaching Tony and Ziva. “Seriously? They got caught?”

“Gibbs is going to be so mad,” Ari mused, rubbing his hands together in excitement and joining his team in the middle of the bullpen.

“Wait, Jimmy and Michelle are sleeping together?” McGee questioned, obviously a bit confused. “Since when?”

“Oh, c’mon, Tim, you haven’t noticed?” Kate teased as McGee joined them. The other 3 agents murmured in agreement.

“Noticed what?”

“McOblivious, Lee disappears frequently in the middle of the day and comes back with a telling smile on her face every time and you don’t notice?” Tony asked.

McGee crossed his arms and made a “hmph” sound. “Well, I guess I just respect her privacy then.”

“And that’s one of the things we love about you, McGee,” Ziva reassured him as she patted his shoulder lightly. Kate nodded in agreement.

“Gibbs is coming,” Ari said. Everybody else looked up to confirm Ari’s statement.

“Oh, yeah, we were supposed to be getting him,” Tony said “Oops. Anyway, hey boss! Ducky needs you down in autopsy!”

Gibbs looked at him from the top of the staircase, nodded, and got into the elevator without a word.

Tony started moving towards the stairwell. “Where are you going, DiNozzo?” Kate asked.

“I’m going to listen, duh,” Tony said as if it was obvious. “You guys coming?”

Ziva, Kate, and Ari all looked at Tony, then each other, and shrugged before following him. McGee sighed as they all left, then reluctantly followed.

~~**~~

Gibbs could only wonder why Ducky needed him down in autopsy when he had just spoken to him, but when he got off the elevator, he instantly knew what was up.

“ _I expected you two to be more professional than this. And I can’t believe you would use autopsy to do your business of all places!”_

Gibbs took a deep breath before entering autopsy and to see Ducky yelling at Palmer and his agent.

“Ah, Jethro, finally you’re here,” Ducky said when he heard the door open. “You will not believe what I just caught these two doing in my supply closet!”

Gibbs looked at them. “I think I can figure it out, Duck,” he said.

Ducky huffed. “Well, then I expect you will punish Agent Lee how you see fit. I will deal with Mr. Palmer here.”

Palmer visibly gulped and Michelle hung her head in embarrassment.

“C’mon, Michelle,” Gibbs said, beckoning her out of the room.

Michelle shot one last look at Palmer before following Gibbs out.

As soon as the doors closed again, Michelle started “Gibbs-“

“Nope,” he said, putting his finger to her lips. “Go home. Get yourself together. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Michelle nodded sadly. “Okay, Gibbs.” She pressed the elevator button. It opened immediately and she walked in. As the doors were closing, she said: “I’m sorry, Gibbs.”

Once the doors were closed and she was gone, Gibbs sighed. He then opened the stairwell door, and the rest of his team came tumbling out. He glared at them.

“Uh, boss, we can explain,” Tony stammered. “You see, we were doing a team-building exercise and-“

“Go home, all of you,” Gibbs cut him off while pressing the elevator button and getting on. The last thing he saw as the elevator doors closed were five different, but equally funny, flabbergasted expressions.

“Kids,” he chuckled to himself. _What am I gonna do with them?_

~~**~~

Later that night, Michelle was curled up on her couch watching a movie when she heard someone banging loudly on her door. As she got up to answer it, she shouted: “Okay, no need to bang so loud, I’m coming!” When she opened her door, she saw Jimmy standing on the other side, who immediately moved past her and into the apartment.

“Well, hello to you too,” she scoffed, closing the door behind him.

“Michelle, we have to talk,” Jimmy said, walking into her living room.

“Okay, what’s up?” she asked, following him in and turning off the TV.

Jimmy began to pace. “I just can’t believe we got caught today. Dr. Mallard is so mad I’m surprised I still have a job. I think I’ll be mopping the autopsy floors every day for the next two months. And I can’t imagine what Agent Gibbs is going to do to you? Is he mad? Of course, he’s mad. Oh, God, we should not have done this. It was bad, we should not have done this, we should have-“

“Jimmy!” Michelle shouted, breaking him out of his haze. “Sit down, you’re scaring me.”

He took a shaky breath and sat down on the couch. Michelle sat down next to him and put a hand on his back. “Jimmy, it’s okay. Gibbs hasn’t even talked to me yet.”

Jimmy put his head in his hands. “Oh, God, that might be worse. What if he just wanted extra time to think of a punishment for you? What if-“

“I think I’ll be okay,” Michelle said softly, rubbing his back. “It’s sweet that you’re worried though.”

“That’s the thing,” Jimmy said, standing up. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Michelle looked up at him. “What do you mean?”

“You’re an agent. I really like you Michelle, but,” Jimmy paused and took a deep breath. “I don’t know if I can do this. I’m constantly worried about you. I know it’s selfish, but I just can’t do it.” He looked at the floor. “I’m sorry.”

Michelle stood up to be level with him. “Jimmy, please, can’t we talk about this? We can-“

“No.” He stopped her this time. A tear fell from his eye. “Please, don’t make this any harder than it already is.” He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

As he got to the door, Michelle called for him. “Jimmy, please, wait!”

He looked at her sadly once more. “Goodbye, Mich.” He opened the door and left, not looking back again.

Michelle dropped to her knees and started sobbing. _How could this have happened? I love him, and now he’s gone…_

~~**~~

The next day, Michelle called in sick to work. Gibbs was skeptical, but told her to feel better and come back 100% when she could nonetheless. It wasn’t until he went to see Abby later that day that he had an inkling of what was going on.

“Whaddya got, Abbs?” He greeted her in his standard way, walking into her lab.

“Please, don’t yell at Michelle. She’s hurting,” Abby pleaded.

Gibbs sighed. “I’m guessing you didn’t call me down here about a case then?”

Abby frowned. “No, Gibbs, sorry.” She stood up from her chair and approached Gibbs, putting her hands on both his arms. “Gibbs. Michelle called me crying this morning. Apparently after what happened yesterday, Jimmy broke up with her.”

“Ah,” Gibbs responded. “Should I ask how you know what happened yesterday?”

Abby smiled slightly. “I know all, Gibbs, you should know that. Anyway,” she put her serious face back on. “When she gets back, go easy on her okay? She really liked him.”

Gibbs just nodded and pulled away from her, then walked out of her lab.

“Gibbs! Where are you going?” Abby called out after him.

“Gotta take care of something!” he shouted back. He made his way into the elevator and down one floor to autopsy. When he walked through the doors, he saw Palmer mopping and Ducky at his desk.

“Make sure these floors are spotless, Mr. Palmer!” Ducky said.

“Sorry, Duck,” Gibbs said, going up to Palmer and grabbing him by the arm. “Gotta borrow him for a second.”

“Jethro!” Ducky protested as Gibbs led Palmer out. “Just don’t keep him too long!”

Gibbs pulled Palmer into the elevator and hit the emergency stop button as soon as it started moving.

“Agent Gibbs?” Palmer said, sounding scared. “Are you gonna yell at me too? Cause trust me, Dr. Mallard already did a lot of that-“

“Palmer,” Gibbs said with a slightly raised voice, getting other man’s attention. Palmer looked at him, giving him his full attention.

“Want to tell me why you’re scared of a serious relationship?”

“W-what?” Palmer stammered.

“You and Lee have been seeing each other for months. Why break it off after you get caught?” Gibbs interrogated.

Palmer’s jaw dropped. “Wait, how do you know that?”

Gibbs nodded. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m not scared of a serious relationship,” Jimmy said, turning his head away to avoid Gibbs’s gaze.

“Then what are you scared of?” Gibbs questioned, his voice getting louder.

“Nothing, I’m not scared of anything,” Palmer lied, continuing to look away.

“You and I both know that’s not true. Now, what are you scared of?” Gibbs shouted.

“I don’t want to lose her!” Palmer shouted back, finally looking at Gibbs again. “There, are you happy?” he said, as tears started to stream down his face.

“Jim,” Gibbs said softly. “You’re dating an agent. Comes with the territory. Every day she goes out in the field, there’s a chance she won’t come back.”

“I know,” he sobbed. “I love her. I don’t want to lose her.”

“Well, you just did that by pushing her away,” Gibbs said.

Palme laughed softly. “I guess you’re right.” He wiped his tears away and Gibbs turned the elevator back on. “Thanks, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs just nodded. When the elevator doors opened, he walked into the bullpen, leaving Palmer to contemplate his words. _Poor kid. Hopefully, he listened._

~~**~~

After he left work that day, Jimmy had tried calling Michelle at least 10 times. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t answer any of those. Which is how for the second night in a row, Jimmy found himself at Michelle’s front door.

_Man, I really screwed up. Hopefully, I can still fix this._

Jimmy tentatively knocked on her door. He could hear her approaching the door, and when she opened it, she almost slammed it back in his face. He managed to catch it at the last second.

“Go away, James,” she spat.

“Michelle, please, I need to apologize,” Jimmy pleaded, still holding the door partly open.

“Give me one reason I should accept your apology,” she said angrily, crossing her arms.

“Because,” he took in a deep breath. “Mich, I love you. More than I’ve ever loved anyone. And I was just scared. Every day you go out there and I don’t know if you’re gonna come back. And I just don’t know what I’d do with myself if I lost you. You’re so special, Mich. You’re the most amazing woman I know and just the thought of you getting hurt crushes me.” He paused to catch his breath. “I understand if you can’t forgive me, I just thought you should know.”

He continued to look at her, waiting for a response. Then, tears started rolling down her face and she opened the door the rest of the way so she could wrap him in a bone-crushing hug.

He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could and burying his face in her hair. “I’m so sorry, Mich,” he said into her hair.

She released him slightly to look up at him. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” She laughed slightly through her tears.

“I was being stupid,” Jimmy admitted, now also crying. “Agent Gibbs talked some sense into me today.”

Michelle laughed again, wiping the tears off Jimmy’s cheeks. “I’ll have to thank him tomorrow.” She moved her hands, so they were now cupping his face. “I love you too, by the way.”

Jimmy’s face lit up. “You do?”

She smiled. “Of course, I do. You’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met. I just can’t believe it took me this long to figure out. All that on-again, off-again stuff was ridiculous.”

“You’re right,” Jimmy agreed, moving his hands so they were clasped behind her waist. “I love you and I want to be with you.”

“I love you too and I want to be with you,” she said, bringing him into a sweet kiss. Afterwards, she rested her forehead against his. “Do you want to come in?”

Jimmy chuckled. “I’d love to.”

They broke apart slightly as she moved aside to let him into her apartment. After she closed the door behind him, she grabbed his hand and led her to the couch in her living room. “Let’s watch a movie and order take out?” she asked.

“That sounds great,” he said, giving her another quick kiss.

She smiled again and sat down on the couch, and he followed suit. As they cuddled up on the couch, ready to watch _Ratatouille,_ Jimmy was content.

_Wow, I love her so much._

~~**~~

“You know, Jethro, this whole situation is quite humorous.”

Gibbs glared at his girlfriend from his place at the dresser. She was in the bed, reading before turning in for the night. “Ya think?”

“I mean, we’re fortunate we have my office,” Jenny said, smiling and putting her book down.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

“The idea of being caught is kind of thrilling though. Maybe we should-“

He cut her off by striding over to her and kissing her deeply. _Yeah, gonna put that thought to bed right now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hebrew translations:  
> היי פאקינג - hey fucker  
> לעזאזל, חרא קטן - fuck off, you little shit  
> Google translate was used, so this may not be entirely accurate. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I've made a good amount of progress this week, the 200-words a day thing seems to be helping my motivation! 
> 
> Next up: Abby and Tony discuss their suspicions about Jibbs
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @eddiediaz-buckley


End file.
